percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alice
Do you like it? I love it I like it It's ok I don't like it Should there be Lukalice? Yes No Okay, everyone, poll closed - there WILL be Lukalice! *Claps* Sparrowsong 17:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Alice (the character)? I love her I like her She's ok I hate her Is Alice a Mary-Sue? Yes, totally A little, but it's bearable Noo, not one bit! What is Luke and Alice's theme song? A Dangerous Mind - Within Temptation Still Doll - Takefumi Haketa Womanizer - Britney Spears Toxic - Britney Spears Haunted - Evanescence Other (please say what; suggestions are very welcome!) Which do you like better? Lukalice Connalice Neither THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! *hugs you until you can't breathe* You Must Think About This Name. 19:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but could you let me breathe now? LOL. Sparrowsong 22:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE IT SO MUCH RAWRRAWRRAWR!!! Seriously. Thank you. I love you. (You know how I mean) TATN / Thalia! 01:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Isn't Lukalice cute? Sparrowsong 01:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm listening to Haunted right now. Don't you agree that it's Lukalice's theme? I Iike the new chapters. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 21:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can you guess what's going to happen to Alice? Sparrowsong 22:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) She's pregnant -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 23:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hehe...just maybe ;). Sparrowsong 23:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Knowing you, Leaf is probably right. ZephyrX9 04:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 I think we can all agree that I write way too many pregnancy stories. Sparrowsong 04:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Aye. ZephyrX9 04:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 P.S. Did I just sound like a pirate/Irishman? Kinda, LOL. Sparrowsong 04:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Uhhhhhh, Spongebob? ZephyrX9 04:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 P.S. No offense, but, awk-ward! I'm kidding.' 'Sparrowsong 04:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. ZephyrX9 04:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 I KNEW IT! ZephyrX9 15:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) '*Evil smile* Sparrowsong 16:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I put Other on the theme song poll, how about Closer To The Truth by Cryoshell? ZephyrX9 17:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that does suit them! Sparrowsong 19:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW, haven't you noticed that I'm obssesed with that band? ZephyrX9 19:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you sort of are, LOL. Sparrowsong 22:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It's because since I listened to their song Gravity Hurts (my favorite song), they're my favorite band. ZephyrX9 22:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool...you feel like some forum games? Or maybe guessing what I'm going to name Alice's (and Luke's) baby? Sparrowsong 22:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Forum Games. ZephyrX9 23:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update??? *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 06:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Aww...I can't resist puppy dog eyes. I'm updating it right now. Sparrowsong 06:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. TATN / Thalia! 06:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone like the new chapter? Sparrowsong 23:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Poor Thalia though. -Never turn around Never leave home 18:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone want to guess whether Alice's baby will be a boy or a girl, and/or what I'm going to name it? Hint: it's a unisex name. Sparrowsong 22:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Girl? For name Jo, Tristen, um Sam? Though that isn't really unisex.. -Never turn around Never leave home 22:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's a girl. And the name starts with J. Sparrowsong 22:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Jamie? -Never turn around Never leave home 22:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You got it! Just because I'm feeling random, I'm going to...let you pick the hair color! Sparrowsong 22:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Luke's hair is light blonde (think Tom Felton), and Alice's is strawberry blonde (reddish-blonde). Hmm light blonde with red streaks. -Never turn around Never leave home 23:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cute, thanks :). Sparrowsong 23:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. -Never turn around Never leave home 23:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I love it. Seriously. Thank you for the new chapter. Poor Alice! TATN / Thalia! 01:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. Did you get the joke about how the baby is related to Hermes but Alice isn't? Sparrowsong 01:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) GTG, but first I'll be back. No I had a brain fart. What is it? TATN / Thalia! 01:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) She said "the baby belongs in this cabin and I don't." The baby is related to Hermes, Alice is not. LOL. What's your fave part? Sparrowsong 01:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oooo... That's a toughy. I dunno... Maybe when she was like, hated by Annabeth and Thalia. It made me frown and DX TATN / Thalia! 02:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Me too. That, and when everyone gawks at her. And that dirty joke about how Luke just wanted to get between her legs XD. Sparrowsong 02:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That was hilarious! I loved it! You could be a PJO comedian. TATN / Thalia! 02:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks XD. What's your all-time fave part of this story so far? Sparrowsong 02:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh... Another toughy. I guess when she was captured by Luke in chapter one XD. For some reason I like it. TATN / Thalia! 02:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Me, too. I liked writing the part where Annabeth and Thalia walk in on them as well. Sparrowsong 02:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That woulda been awkward. TATN / Thalia! 02:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm currently writing this sick, twisted idea I got. It'll be called Sisterly Love >:D. Sparrowsong 02:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lesbians? Femslash? TATN / Thalia! 02:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) '*Grins* Twincest, too. Sparrowsong 02:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I love twincest. A pairing from TFA got me hooked. TATN / Thalia! 02:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Me too. And uncle/niece incest *cough*Forget The Past*cough*. Sparrowsong 02:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I love incest in general. But not Philranda TATN / Thalia! 02:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, it makes me gag. Phillip so manipulative and gross and he drinks and he's attracted to his own sister and he raped a bunch of other girls before that...and HE LEAVES THE TOILET SEAT UP!! Sparrowsong 02:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL! My brother and father do that. It's gross. Philranda is the only incest couple I do not like. I may even continue on with Jade/Luke. TATN / Thalia! 02:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, yes, please! I love Jade/Luke! Maybe you could write a lemon that takes place in an AU where they continued loving each other even after finding out that they're brother and sister? *Grins* Sparrowsong 02:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I will get working on that! Thanks for the idea! When will Sisterly Love be out? TATN / Thalia! 02:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Mmm, 15 minutes or something. I can't wait for the Jaduke lemon! Sparrowsong 02:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's coming, don't worry. I can't wait! It sounds yummy. TATN / Thalia! 02:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I think you'll like Sisterly Love :D. Sparrowsong 02:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I will. I'm already excited >:D TATN / Thalia! 02:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What do you plan on calling the Jaduke lemon? Oh, and I have an idea/request - would you consider doing a story of that AU, where Luke and Jade stay together? Sparrowsong 03:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My request status is closed but I will. It's gonna be called: Incest Is All Right In Greek Mythology. Maybe Not In The Real World Though. Long title, eh? TATN / Thalia! 03:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know, sorry. Sounds like a nice title, though! Sparrowsong 03:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks. OH! Sisterly Love is up. Excuse me while I read it! TATN / Thalia! 03:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling you'll enjoy it. I'm planning on doing a Judler lemon, too. Sparrowsong 03:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) DO IT. Femslash is hot. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I will, once I've done their profiles. Sparrowsong 03:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Right. Incest Is All Right In Greek Mythology. Maybe Not In The Real World Though is done. TATN / Thalia! 03:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) GODS DAMMIT! SAY WHO HER FATHER IS ALREADY! I KNOW BUT MAKE HER REALIZE!!!! FUUUU- TATN / Thalia! 06:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) '*Evil grin* Can you guess who it is? Oh, and are you excited about the baby? Sparrowsong 06:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You already told me it was *****. I quite am. CONNOR AND ALICE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES LUKE'S BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! 8D sorry I had to. I had a really good day. TATN / Thalia! 06:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You evil *BLEEP*! LOL, j/k. I just knew you were gonna say that XD. I'm writing the birth scene as you read this :D. Sparrowsong 06:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I seriously hate writing birth scenes. I don't want to think too much about giving birth. It's going to be painful. DX TATN / Thalia! 06:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S Do you like coffee? I kinda do, too. I try to base most of mine off the birth scene in Juno, though. Better than the one in Breaking Dawn DX. Sparrowsong 06:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No. Not really. P.P.S. Should Alice get together with Connor? P.P.P.S. Sorry, almost got caught XD. It's okay. I love coffee and I was just wondering out loud again. Sure, what the hell. I'm sure Connor's a better boyfriend than Luke XD yeah right! Please show Luke's reaction to Alice's running away soon. TATN / Thalia! 06:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I will, I will. Wasn't it sweet how she left him a lock of her hair? Sparrowsong 07:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The baby is out! Alice doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl, but it's out! Yeah. Remind me to do that if I ever sneak off, breaking up with a guy after sex to leave a lock of my hair with him. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAY! I AM HAPPY! GRANDCHILD OF ***** AND HERMES! TATN / Thalia! 07:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I will. LOL, enthusiastic much? Sparrowsong 07:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Just a little. I think the coffee I drank this morning is just wearing off XD. And I'm excited cuz I have no school tomorrow. And I'm excited that you're updating stuff! TATN / Thalia! 07:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Any comments on the newest chapter? Does Jamie sound cute? Sparrowsong 07:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Jamie sounds fugging adorable. I want her. I love the chapter. I still want kids, though I don't want to give birth. It sounds painful. TATN / Thalia! 07:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, who knew Alice had such good genetics? Well, Luke has perfect genetics, but y'know. Alice actually exhaggarated a bit; from what my mum's told me, giving birth just sorta feels like stubbing your toe. Ouch, I can't stand stubbing my toe, that doesn't make me feel too much better DX. Sparrowsong 07:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I can stand stubbing a toe. Alice must have awesome genetics. A girl in my class broke her toe by stubbing it. She's on crutches. TATN / Thalia! 07:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree, that's why I'm considering making her get pregnant by Connor. Ouch, that sounds awful. I nearly broke my toe once. I don't plan on doing that again. Sparrowsong 07:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) My brother kicked my finger and broke it when I was nine. That was the first time I got attention from my classmates. So they could sign my splint. OH! Connor/Alice baby sounds awesome! TATN / Thalia! 07:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oww...I'd hate to do that. Guess what? I've already got the sequel planned out! Mild spoiler: Luke comes back and meets his daughter. And Alice falls in love with Connor. It would be kinda like Boomerang. Sparrowsong 07:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I agree, Connor and Alice should have a kid. They clearly have pretty interesting genetics, huh? LOL. P.P.S. If they do have a kid, what do you think it should look like? OH CRAP! Are you ever going to update that? Very interesting genetics. Uhhh... Light brown hair and brown eyes? Or maybe blue, normal blue from the mixture of brown and ice-blue. TATN / Thalia! 07:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I will update it soon enough. Probably when this is finished (it only has like, one chapter). I like your idea for the eyes. Maybe s/he could even have one chocolate brown eye and one ice-blue eye? Or hazel eyes? *Shrugs* I think I need to give that some time XD. Sparrowsong 07:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) A tip I learned from experience: don't have two different coloured eyes. You always draw attention to it and it makes the story not, "I was having a great life with Jamie and her younger sibling so and so who blah blah blah..." it makes it "I was having a great life with Jamie and her younger sibling who had the most startling ice-blue eye beside a brown one. I found this odd blah blah blah..." I did that once. Make them hazel. Hazel is the way to go. No offence. TATN / Thalia! 07:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. None taken. My eyes are hazel, too. Sparrowsong 07:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) My eyes are grey today! I had an OC like that once. She was daughter of a blue eyed man and a yellow eyed woman. She ended up having one yellow eye and one blue eye. It was idiotic. TATN / Thalia! 07:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow...yellow eyes? I know there's people with amber eyes, but yellow? Pretty far out. How old were you when you wrote that? Sparrowsong 07:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. *Yawn* I think I'll have to go soon...bye... Nearly eleven. It was a fanfiction for Kingdom hearts. In it, there are some pretty strange hair colours and eye colours. K. Good night. TATN / Thalia! 07:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Night, Thalia. Did you see Jamie's talk page? Sparrowsong 07:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *Nods* If you're still online I can talk as long as I want. TATN / Thalia! 07:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I am, I'll just have to sneak XD. What do you think of the way I cleverly snuck bits of *****'s personality into Jamie's? Sparrowsong 07:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) That was sneaky of you. Really. I would've never guessed save maybe for the skeleton driving the car thing that Alice was *****'s daughter, TATN / Thalia! 07:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I know! Whose kid did you think she was before I told you? You might've told me this already, I forget, LOL. Sparrowsong 08:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Zeus's because you said it ended with an S and was one of the big three. Two choices there. TATN / Thalia! 08:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) And that whole Thalia thing...I do so love to tease my readers. Sparrowsong 08:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I kinda teased people with Tessa. She's as cold and mean as an Ares girl but suddenly she's a Hades kid! TATN / Thalia! 08:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree. And then, of course, Olivia Quinn. Yeah. Sparrowsong 08:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. A lot of authors love teasing. Hell, I love it so much that I'm going to write a series of books planned to be a trilogy. There's gonna be a book one and two but three will never come out. I'll start on a different series and say it was a typo. TATN / Thalia! 08:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You're evil. Sparrowsong 08:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I know. I even plan to make another OC soon (ish) who's killed in the prologue. TATN / Thalia! 08:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Thanks for putting me on your favorite user list and including my story on your favorite story list. I really appreciate it. Sparrowsong 08:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'd better get to bed for real now. But see you tomorrow. Bye! Sparrowsong 08:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Bye! I'll be on a lot tomorrow! That's what I'm here for, Kate. To write and make Kate Somethingorother (I dunno your last name and probably never will) feel happy! TATN / Thalia! 08:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ...*Glomps Thalia* Thanks... Sparrowsong 16:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I love the new chapter! Sequel??? Please please please!? TATN / Thalia! 23:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. There'll be a sequel as soon as I come up with a title. I just can't write stories without titling them first. Probably my OCD. Sparrowsong 23:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I can help with titles! Sun Spots? Ummm... A Perfect World? I can't think of anymore. DX TATN / Thalia! 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC)